


The Fall

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traces of Sherlock from <i>The Reichenbach Fall</i>. A study in ink - traditional media, ink on Bristol smooth (11x14). Experimentation in different types of hatching and many many layers of ink. I initially filled Sherlock in with all his words to John from the rooftop of Bart's and then covered them with layers of cross-hatching. None of this is visible, but it added depth to the shading of Sherlock. <b>#believeinsherlock</b></p><p>
  <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/25451023541/the-fall-by-pennswoods-symbolic-representation">Tumblr link.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

  



End file.
